The Next Great Journey: Codex
by alanvaladez
Summary: A codex of my story: The Next Great Journey


The Next Great Journey Codex

**A/N: Here is the new version of the Codex of my story, it contains locations, ships, characters, and key information that will appear through the story. Noted that the codex would be updated as goes the story, [Adding more ships (Ship Class and Name), locations, changing the status of the ships, characters, etc.]**

**Status Alert on Space for the Systems Alliance/Council:**

**Green Alert-** Situation under control

**Yellow Alert-** Minimum possibilities of getting attacked

**Orange Alert-** High Possibilities of getting attacked

**Red Alert-** Dangerous/Possible conflict Situation (Possible conflict is when 2 different factions are in visual range but if they are hostile or not is unknown)

**Black Alert-** Loss of an occupied Planet/Colony

**Onyx Alert-** System is Lost

**Systems, Planets, Nebulas, Stations of the Systems Alliance:**

Solar System – Earth (Planet)

Gemini Sigma system – Sanctuary (Planet)

Corelius Nebula

Deca-5 System- Phoenix (Planet), Relay 314 (Previously Planetoid M4578S)

Reincarnation System- Arcturus Station (Space Station)

**Systems Alliance nuclear bombs/missiles.**

**SHIVA- **Ship-Ship missile, sometimes used to bombard a planet.

**HAVOC- **Portable Nuke, used to level an entire city of enemy presence.

**NOVA- **Planet killers, used only as a last resort against a Flood infested planet.

**Systems, Planets, Nebulas, Stations of the Citadel:**

Hades Cluster – Faraday (Planet)

Prometheus System- Relay 217, Sorla (Planet), Relay 217B

Beta-Prometheus System- Relay 217B, Halo (known as The Big Ring to the Citadel)

Voyager Cluster- Pheiros (Planet), Pheiros Outpost (Station), Relay-314

Nubian Expense Cluster- Norlic Outpost (Station)

Widow System- The Citadel (Space Station)

Ismar Frontier- Magna Base (Colony, Research outpost.)

**Systems, Planets, Nebulas, Stations of the Terminus Systems:**

Omega Nebula- Omega (Space Station)

**Systems Alliance Ships Classifications by Size:**

_Stealth Prowler:_

**Size:** Length-200 m, Height-120 m, Width-70 m

**Weapons:**2 Shiva bombs, and 3 EMP bombs.

**Defense:** 0.5 m of Titanium-A4 Plating with 2 m of vanadium steel as a secondary armor, Active camouflage, 10 Pulse Lasers, 5 Anti missiles Turrets.

**Cargo:**2 Stealth Phantoms, 5 Standard Warthogs.

_SDV-Class corvette__:_

**Size:**Length-330 m, Height-167 m, Width-110 m

**Weapons:** 20 Plasma torpedoes batteries, 10 pods for Archer Missiles (each pod carrying 5 Archers with 250 missiles each Archer).

**Defense:**1 m of unknown Forerunner alloy armor, Energy shields, 50 Pulse Lasers, 20 Point Defense Turrets, 25 Anti Missiles Plasma Turrets.

**Cargo:**20 Wraiths, 30 Ghosts, 10 Phantoms, 5 Stealth phantoms, 200 ground combatants.

_SDV-Class heavy corvette__:_

**Size:**Length-430 m, Height-250 m, Width-100 m

**Weapons:** 25 Plasma torpedoes batteries, 20 pods for Archer Missiles (each pod carrying 5 Archers with 250 missiles each Archer).

**Defense:**1.5 m of unknown Forerunner alloy armor, Energy shields, 50 Pulse Lasers, 20 Point Defense Turrets, 35 Anti Missiles Plasma Turrets.

**Cargo:**20 Wraiths, 30 Ghosts, 20 Phantoms, 15 Stealth phantoms, 300 ground combatants.

_UNSC Stalwart Light Frigate__:_

**Size:** Length-478 m, Height-256 m, Width-225 m

**Weapons:** 1 MAC canon that fires a 550 ton round, 50 pods for Archer Missiles (each pod carrying 5 Archers with 250 missiles each Archer).

**Defense:** 1 m of Titanium-A4 Plating with 2 m of vanadium steel as a secondary armor, Energy shields, 30 Point Defense Turrets of 50mm, 30 Pulse Lasers, 36 Anti missiles Turrets.

**Cargo:** 2 Thank Battalions, 600 Marines, 50 Pelican Drop ships, 30 Warthogs, 20 Mongooses, and 2 Companies of ODST's.

UNSC Charon Frigate:

**Size:** Length-490 m, Height-270 m, Width-235 m

**Weapons:** 1 MAC canon that fires a 600 ton round, 60 pods for Archer Missiles (each pod carrying 5 Archers with 250 missiles each Archer).

**Defense:** 1 m of Titanium-A4 Plating with 2 m of vanadium steel as a secondary armor, Energy shields, 30 Point Defense Turrets of 50mm, 30 Pulse Lasers, 40 Anti missiles Turrets.

**Cargo:** 2 Thank Battalions, 600 Marines, 50 Pelican Drop ships, 20 Warthogs, 20 Mongooses, 20 Specters, and 3 Companies of ODST's.

_UNSC Destroyer__:_

**Size:** Length-1.3 Km, Height-670 m, Width-340 m

**Weapons:** 2 MAC canons that fires a 650 ton round, 75 pods for Archer Missiles (each pod carrying 5 Archers with 250 missiles each Archer), 40 Plasma Torpedoes Batteries.

**Defense:** 1.5 m of Titanium-A4 Plating with 2 m of vanadium steel as a secondary armor, Energy shields, 35 Point Defense Turrets of 50 mm, 35 Pulse Lasers, 40 Anti missiles Turrets.

**Cargo:** 60 Longswords, 50 Broadswords, 45 Sabers, and 40 tactical EMP mines.

_CPV Class Heavy Destroyer__:_

**Size:**Length-2.5 Km, Height-567 m, Width-469 m

**Weapons:** 1 MAC cannon that fires a 750 ton round, 70 Plasma torpedoes batteries, 20 pods for Archer Missiles (each pod carrying 5 Archers with 250 missiles each Archer), and 1 Energy Projector.

**Defense:**2 m of unknown Forerunner alloy armor, Energy shields, 50 Pulse Lasers, 20 Point Defense Turrets, 25 Anti Missiles Plasma Turrets.

**Cargo:** 130 Banshees, 60 Phantoms, 30 Wraiths, 50 Ghosts, 20 Specters, 1000 ground combatants, 1 SDV-Class stealth corvette.

UNSC Class-Infinity Warship:

**Size:** Length-5.8 Km, Height-3.5 Km, Width-2 Km

**Weapons:** 3 MAC canons that fires an 800 ton round, 100 pods for Archer Missiles (each pod carrying 5 Archers with 250 missiles each Archer), 100 Plasma Torpedoes Batteries, 2 Frontal Mini-Energy Projectors.

**Defense:** 3 m of Titanium-A4 Plating with 3 m of vanadium steel as a secondary armor, Energy shields, 75 Pulse Lasers, 75 Anti missiles Turrets, 60 Mini-MAC cannons.

**Cargo:**2 ODST Battalions, 6 Spartan IVs teams, 1000 Marines, 10 Spec-Ops teams, 100 Pelicans, 80 Phantoms, 20 Stealth Phantoms, 10 Charon Frigates, 70 Sabers, 60 Broadswords, 50 Longswords, 10 Mammoths, 100 Warthogs,50 Mongooses, 70 Scorpions, 20 Grizzlies.

_CCS-Class Battlecruiser__:_

**Size:** Length-7.8 Km, Height-2.5 Km, Width-1.2 Km

**Weapons:** 2 MAC canons that fires a 700 ton round, 75 pods for Archer Missiles (each pod carrying 5 Archers with 250 missiles each Archer), 90 Plasma Torpedoes Batteries.

**Defense:** 2 m of unknown Forerunner alloy armor, Energy shields, 70 Pulse Lasers, 60 Anti missiles Turrets, 70 Mini-MAC cannon.

**Cargo:**1 Stealth Prowler, 1 Scarab, 250 Banshees, 170 Phantoms, 50 Stealth Phantoms, 130 Wraiths, 275 Ghosts, 100 Specters, and 5000 Ground Combatants.

CAS-Class Assault Carrier:

**Size:** Length-13 Km, Height-3.5 Km, Width-2 Km

**Weapons:** 3 MAC canons that fires a 700 ton round, 80 pods for Archer Missiles (each pod carrying 5 Archers with 250 missiles each Archer), 100 Plasma Torpedoes Batteries, 2 Energy Projector.

**Defense:** 3 m of unknown Forerunner alloy armor, Energy shields, 90 Pulse Lasers, 70 Anti missiles Turrets 60 Mini-MAC cannons.

**Cargo:**10 Scarab, 350 Banshees, 200 Phantoms, 250 Seraphs, 200 Wraiths, 400 Ghosts, 150 Specters, and 7000 Ground Combatants.

CSO-Class Super Carrier:

**Size:** Length-29 Km, Height-10 Km, Width-8 Km

**Weapons:** 3 MAC canons that fires an 800 ton round, 100 pods for Archer Missiles (each pod carrying 5 Archers with 250 missiles each Archer), 150 Plasma Torpedoes Batteries, 3 Energy Projectors.

**Defense:** 5 m of unknown Forerunner alloy armor, Energy shields, 150 Pulse Lasers, 100 Anti missiles Turrets, 100 Mini-MAC cannons.

**Cargo:**25 Scarab, 50 Banshees, 400 Phantoms, 400 Seraphs, 350 Wraiths, 500 Ghosts, 250 Specters, and 10,000 Ground Combatants.

**Council Species Ships Classifications by Species and Size:**

_**Turians:**_

_Turian Frigate_:

**Size:**Length-330 m, Height-225 m, Width-160 m

**Weapons:**1 THANIX Canon that fires concentrated particles with a force of 50 kilotons, 30 Pods for Disruptor Missiles (each pod carrying 5 Disruptor missiles).

**Defense:**1 m of Salaris armor, Kinetic barriers, 20 Guardian Lasers, 10 Anti missiles Turrets.

**Cargo:**100 Ground Troops, 10 Gunships, 10 Kodiak Shuttles.

_Turian Cruiser__:_

**Size:** Length-478 m, Height-250 m, Width-176 m

**Weapons:** 1 Accelerator canon that fires a 70 kiloton round at a quarter of the speed of light, 50 pods for Disruptor Missiles (Each pod carrying 5 Missiles).

**Defense:** 1.5 m of Salaris armor, Kinetic barriers, 20 Guardian Lasers, 15 Anti missiles Turrets.

**Cargo:**15 Kodiak Shuttles, 150 Ground Troops, and 15 Support ground vehicles.

_Turian Carrier__:_

**Size:** Length-1.2 Km, Height-650 m, Width-220 m

**Weapons:** 1 Accelerator Canon that fires a 60 kiloton round at a quarter of the speed of light, 75 pods for Disruptor Missiles (Each pod carrying 5 Missiles).

**Defense:** 2 m of Salaris armor, Kinetic barriers, 40 Guardian Lasers, 25 Anti missiles Turrets.

**Cargo:**50 fighters, 20 Kodiak Shuttles, and 300 Ground Troops.

**Asari:**

Asari Frigate:

**Size:**Length-320 m, Height-200 m, Width-140 m

**Weapons:**1 THANIX Canon that fires concentrated particles with a force of 50 kilotons, 20 Pods for Disruptor Missiles (each pod carrying 5 Disruptor missiles).

**Defense:**1 m of Salaris armor, Kinetic barriers, 25 Guardian Lasers, 15 Anti missiles Turrets.

**Cargo: **60 teams of Commandos, 10 Gunships, 10 Kodiak Shuttles.

Asari Dreadnought:

**Size:**Length-2.5 Km, Height-1 Km, Width-800 m

**Weapons:**2 THANIX Canon that fires concentrated particles with a force of 80 kilotons, 50 Pods for Disruptor Missiles (each pod carrying 5 Disruptor missiles).

**Defense:**2 m of Salaris armor, Kinetic barriers, 50 Guardian Lasers, 30 Anti missiles Turrets.

**Cargo: **80 teams of Commandos, 20 Gunships, 30 Kodiak Shuttles.

STG Stealth Ship

**Size: **Length-250-275 m, Height- 130 m, Width- 100 m

**Weapons: **15 pods of Disruptor Missiles (Each pod carrying 5 disruptors)

**Defense: **50 cm of Salaris armor, kinetic barriers, 20 Guardian Lasers, 10 Anti-Missiles turrets, Stealth systems.

**Cargo: **Varies.

**Forerunner Sentinels Classifications:**

**Sentinel Major:**

Sentinel Majors are larger, more powerful Sentinel models used for heavy combat situations. They provide backup for Enforcers in the event of a massive Flood outbreak or attacks on the Halo Installations

**Enforcer****: **

Essentially heavy Sentinels, Enforcers are equipped with a variety of offensive and defensive weaponry, including Pulse Beams, Missile Projectiles, Sentinel Beams, and dual Energy Shields covering both their top and bottom halves. They are designed to handle major Flood outbreaks but are also capable of defending their Halo Installation from external threats

**Onyx Sentinel:**

Onyx Sentinels both guard and make up the Shield World of Onyx. With the ability to combine themselves in order to increase their overall beam power, as well as a much more powerful individual beam, Onyx Sentinels are formidable opponents

**Super Sentinel:**

Considerably larger than normal Sentinels, Super Sentinels fill the same role of combating outside threats. Like Enforcers and Sentinel Majors, Super Sentinels are only seen on the field in an event of a massive Flood outbreak. They have the unique ability to stun buildings, vehicles, and infantry

**Protector Sentinel****:**

Roughly similar in appearance to regular Sentinels, Protector Sentinels occupy varying roles, from healing or shielding other units to offensive capabilities similar to other sentinels

**Strato-Sentinel:**

Strato-sentinels are massive machines, used to construct large-scale installations including the Halo Array

**Unidentified Sentinel Variant:**

The largest Sentinel variant seen to date, this Sentinel variant is able to level entire cities with its weaponry

**System Alliance Ships Names and Status:**

_**Stealth Prowler:**_

_Eagles Eye__,_**Status:**Active

_Early Arrival__,_**Status:**Active

_**SDV-Class corvette:**_

_Ardent Prayer__,_**Status:** Active

_Conceiving Light__,_**Status:** Active

_**SDV-Class heavy corvette:**_

_Solstice__,_**Status:** Active

_Redeemer__,_**Status:** Active

_Lightning strike__,_**Status:** Active

_Adamant Prayer__,_**Status:** Active

_**UNSC Stalwart Light Frigate:**_

_Bellerophon__,_**Status:** Active

_Fair Weather__,_**Status:** Active

**UNSC Charon Frigate:**

_Ace of Spades_,**Status:** Active

_**UNSC Destroyer:**_

_Armageddon's Edge__,_**Status:** Active

_Iroquois__,_**Status:** KIA

_**CPV-Class Heavy Destroyer:**_

_Esteem__,_**Status:** Active

**UNSC Class-Infinity Warship:**

_Infinity_,**Status:** Active

_**CCS-Class Battlecruiser:**___

_Purity of Spirit__,_**Status:** Active

_Triumphant Declaration_, **Status:** Active

**CAS-Class Assault Carrier:**

_Shadow of Intel_, **Status:** Active

**CSO-Class Super Carrier:**

_Darkness Coming_,__**Status:** Active

**Council Ships Names and Status:**

_**Turian Frigate:**___

_Eyes of the Beast__,_**Status:** Active

_Redemption__, _**Status:** Active

_New Frontier__, _**Status:** Active

_Skyline__, _**Status:** Active

_New Horizon__, _**Status:** Active

_Sky Hammer__, _**Status:** KIA

_**Turian Cruiser:**_

_Midnight__,_**Status:** Active

_Eye of the Beholder__, _**Status:** Active

_The Hunter__, _**Status:** KIA

_**Turian Dreadnought:**_

_Precise Strike__, __**Status:**__ Active_

_**Turian Carrier:**_

_Predator__, _**Status:** Active

**Asari Frigate:**__

_Eternal Light_, **Status:** Active

**Asari Dreadnought:**

_Destiny Ascension_, **Status:** Active

**STG Stealth Ship:**

_Open Mind, _**Status: **Active

**Loyalist Covenant Ships:**

**CSO-Class Super Carrier:**

_Vengeance Coming_** Status: **Active

**System Alliance Characters (Serving Ship/Station/Installation) [Species] {Status, only shown if he/she is MIA or KIA}:**

Shipmaster/Captain Orna 'Fulsamee (Heavy Destroyer _Esteem_) [Sangheili]

Communications petty Officer 3rd Class Uptac (Heavy Destroyer _Esteem_) [Unggoy]

Doctor Elena Ramirez (Civilian ship _Liberty_) [Human]

Diagnostics Petty Officer 3rd Class R'das (Heavy Destroyer _Esteem_) [Sangheili]

Commander Nor 'Kros (Heavy Destroyer _Esteem_) [Sangheili]

Captain Frederick Stuart (Light Frigate _Fair Weather_) [Human]

AI Raven (Light Frigate _Fair Weather_) [AI]

Lieutenant Rogers communications ensign (Light Frigate _Fair Weather_) [Human]

Fleet master/Admiral Qunu (Battlecruiser _Purity of Spirit_) [Sangheili]

Tala 'Lira systems Lieutenant (Battlecruiser _Purity of Spirit_) [Sangheili]

Lieutenant Robert communications (Battlecruiser _Purity of Spirit_) [Human]

Shipmaster/Captain Sulva (Battlecruiser _Triumphant Declaration_) [Unggoy]

Communications Junior Lieutenant Upla (Battlecruiser _Triumphant Declaration_) [Unggoy]

Lieutenant Commander Smith (Stealth Prowler _Eagles Eye_) [Human]

Gunnery Sergeant Francis Tomson, GHOST Team leader (Stealth Prowler _Eagles Eye_) [Human]

Sergeant Yeg, GHOST Team second in command (Stealth Prowler _Eagles Eye_) [Kig-Yar]

Corporal Reth, GHOST Team (Stealth Prowler _Eagles Eye_) [Kig-Yar]

Ghost 4 or G-4, GHOST team (Stealth Prowler _Eagles Eye_) [Yanme'e]

Lieutenant Darius, Systems and Weapons Officer (Stealth Prowler _Eagles Eye_) [Sangheili]

Junior Lieutenant Noles, Navigation officer and Pilot (Stealth Prowler _Eagles Eye_) [Human]

Lord Admiral Terrance Hood (Arcturus Station) [Human]

Arbiter Thel Vadam (Arcturus Station/Super Carrier _Darkness Coming_) [Sangheili]

Jason Patterson leader of ONI (Arcturus Station (temporary)/Unknown) [Human]

President of the Alliance Jonatan Vasquez (Arcturus Station) [Human]

Vice-President Uptar (Arcturus Station) [Unggoy}

Matt Rogers, ONI (Unknown) [Human]

Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, Spartan II (UNSC Class-Infinity _Infinity_) [Human]

Captain Ronald Foley (Stealth Prowler _Early Arrival_) [Human]

Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadum (CAS-Class Assault Carrier _Shadow of Intel_) [Sangheili]

Lieutenant Sanders, communications (CAS-Class Assault Carrier _Shadow of Intel_) [Human]

Lieutenant Tri'con, Communications (COS-Class Super Carrier _Darkness Coming_) [Sangheili]

Chief Warrant Officer Noles, Tactical scans (COS-Class Super Carrier _Darkness Coming_) [Human]

Lieutenant Commander Jes (COS-Class Super Carrier _Darkness Coming_) [Kig-Yar]

Admiral Lasky (UNSC Class-Infinity _Infinity_) [Human]

Hades. (UNSC Class-Infinity _Infinity_) [AI]

Commander Sor (UNSC Charon Frigate _Ace of Spades_) [Kig-Yar]

Lieutenant Commander Axel, Crimson 1 (UNSC _Infinity_) [Human]

Second-Lieutenant Sarx, Crimson 2 (UNSC _Infinity_) [Sangheili]

Lieutenant Blackburn, Crimson 3 (UNSC _Infinity_) [Human]

DeMarco, Majestic 1 (UNSC _Infinity_) [Human]

The Illusive Man or T.I.M. Section III (Unknown) [Human]

Randal (Stealth Prowler _Early Arrival_) [AI]

Lieutenant Swakt, Communications (Stealth Prowler _Early Arrival_) [Sangheili]

Admiral Petrovsky (ODP/Station _Exodus_) [Human]

**Citadel Characters (Serving Ship/Station/Installation) [Species] {Status, only shown if he/she is MIA or KIA}:**

General Illo Nazario (Pheiros outpost) [Turian]

Talak systems expert (Pheiros outpost) [Turian]

Lieutenant Korial Commando (Pheiros outpost) [Turian]

Admiral Desolas Arterius (Turian Carrier _Predator_) [Turian]

Communications Junior Lieutenant Abrudas (Turian Carrier _Predator_) [Turian]

Captain Roft (Turian Cruiser _Midnight_) [Turian] {KIA}

Systems Lieutenant Diforian (Turian Carrier _Predator_) [Turian]

Commander Kandros, weapons officer (Turian Carrier _Predator_) [Turian]

Councilor Sparatus (Citadel Station) [Turian]

Councilor Valern (Citadel Station) [Salarian]

Councilor Tevos (Citadel Station) [Asari]

Saren Arterius, SPECTRE (Constantly Moving) [Turian]

Lieutenant Commander Tela Vasir (Asari Frigate _Eternal Light_) [Asari]

Captain Tristana (Asari Frigate _Eternal Light_) [Asari]

Captain Treeya (Asari Dreadnought _Destiny Ascension_) [Asari]

Garrus Vakarian, C-Sec (Citadel Station) [Turian]

Thane Krios, SPECTRE (Constantly Moving) [Drell]

Reena T'nol, SPECTRE (Constantly Moving) [Asari]

Ulirn Irbani, STG (Unknown) [Salarian]

Lerbant Ilsi, STG (Unknown) [Salarian]

Nuzop Lozoma, STG (Unknown) [Salarian]

Aria T'Loak (Omega Station) [Asari]

Garka (Omega Station) [Batarian]

Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib (Ship _Qwib-Qwib_)[Quarian]

Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh (Ship _Moreh_) [Quarian]

Brieus Palilus (Turian Frigate _New Horizon_) [Turian]

**Non-System Alliance/Citadel Characters (Serving Ship/Station/Installation) [Species] {Status, only shown if he/she is MIA or KIA}:**

216-Redeemer (Installation 06) [AI]

Sovereign, Nazara, or Old Machine (Changing) [AI]

**Covenant Loyalist Characters ****(Serving Ship/Station/Installation) [Species] {Status, only shown if he/she is MIA or KIA}:**

Supreme Commander Jul M'Dama (CSO-Class Super Carrier _Vengeance Coming_) [Sangheili]

Grand Hierarch of Vengeance (CSO-Class Super Carrier _Vengeance Coming_) [San'shyuum]


End file.
